


Betting on Latex Chickens

by Ver (verloren1983)



Series: Blind_Go Chat Drabbles [5]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waya and Hikaru have a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting on Latex Chickens

**Author's Note:**

> Another chat drabble. The prompt for this was originally "mutant chicken", but then changed to "latex" because it was decided that the first prompt was too mean. But the combination of the two gave me an idea, so I ended up doing both anyway. Go figure. XD

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" Waya snorted, poking at the latex glove Hikaru had blown up into a balloon. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"It's... ah... a mutant chicken!"

"What?"

"Yeah! A mutant chicken!"

"You're kind of insane, you know that, right?"

"Am not."

"Are too. Mutant chicken? Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"I dunno, it just comes to me. Guess I'm just a genius like that."

"You still lost, genius. You were supposed to make something recognizable out of it. You owe me sushi," Waya grinned.

"No way, that's not fair! It's recognizable!"

Waya raised an eyebrow. "Mutant chicken?"

"Okay, fine," Hikaru sighed. "You win."


End file.
